Scary Potter, harry petas y la china descomunal
by feliciana
Summary: weno ste s mi primer fic q pongo aki a si q nu se como va a qdar¬¬ s la verdadera version d lo q paso con harry, solo ta pa q os rias agusto, dejar reviews
1. Default Chapter

Wolaaaaaa  
  
Sta s una peke intro q ago to sea pa aprovexar la oportunidad d contaos mi vida jeje  
  
Yo soy bea uan d las autoras  
  
Weno q la historia q voy a poner s un fic q scribi junto con otras dos n l foro d hp d la warner, s to d humor y pa reirse un rato  
  
Las otras dos son nelya y morwen (dos lauras) xo weno como no podemos ponerlo las tres a la vez lo pongo yo  
  
La verdad ejke una amiga mia d aki le guto muxo la historia y m pidio q la pusiera  
  
Xfaaaaaa no seais malos q s l primer fic q subo  
  
S solo una parodia pa reirse asi q si no os gusta ste tipo d cosas no la leais y ya sta  
  
Y wenoooooooooo q no s q ma poner asi q simplement a ver si consigo subir la historia y ya  
  
Tened cuidao d no caeros al suelo si os da un atake d risa 


	2. capitulo 1: el comienzo

HARRY PETAS Y LA CHINA DESCOMUNAL  
  
Ste s l comienzo dl petas No tiene muxo d la verdadera version d jk rowling xo viene bien pa pasar l rato  
  
era una noche mu oscura, bueno no tanto, habia farolas por la calle pero es pa dar un toke misterioso al asunto.  
  
solo habia un viejecillo por la calle en bata, cualkiera ke lo viera por la calle pensaria ke es un agüelillo del inserso con alceimer ke se habia escapao de la residencia de ancianos. bueno yo a mi historia ke se me va el hilo del asunto.  
  
estaba el viejecillo y de repente no se sabe como apareció de no se sabe donde una mujer ke recordaba mucho a la señorita rotenmeller (no se como se escribe) de la serie de heidi.  
  
-vaya señorita mc donald?-dijo el viejo colocandose la dentadura.  
  
-profesor gandalf- dijo la mujer k parecia un palo de lo seca ke era-kree ke esta seguro?  
  
-ke???-dijo el viejo con la mano en la oreja (al parecer no andaba mu bien del oido)  
  
-KE SI ESTA SEGURO!!!!-dijo la mc donald gritandole al oido  
  
-bueno bueno, no grite señorita, se va enterar to dios y se supone ke es secreto-decia el viejo apartandose un poco.  
  
depronto algo kasi se los lleva por delante, algo ke venia dando tumbos desde el cielo, resulto ser chewaka (es el de star wars, es hagrid) ke venia to pedo en una moto vespa mas vieja ke el propio tio viejo ke estaba ahí.  
  
-weeenaaaasssssss, profffeee..ip...sor-dijo chewaka mas pedo ke alfredo.  
  
-ke dice????-decia el viejo con una trompetilla en la oreja  
  
la mc donald ke estaba ya hasta los co....le dijo- k mierda pa los sordos.  
  
-k mientes por los codos?-dijo el viejo de la trompetilla sin entender na de lo ke decia.  
  
-bueno en fin, ke este hombre no tiene remedio-dijo la mujer pero cuando se volvió para mirar a chewaka este estaba tirando por los aires un bulto envuelto en una manta mientras cantaba;  
  
-ASTURRRRRIAAAAASSSSSS PATRIIIIAAAAAA KERIIIIIIIDDAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
la mujer perdió los papeles cogió al la cosa ke estaba en la manta kuando el otro lo tiro a los aires pero al mirar lo ke estaba dentró lanzo un grito.  
  
-pero ke koño es esto????-decia la mujer  
  
resulto ke era un bebé, parecia normal si no fuera por un tatuaje to makarra ke tenia en la frente, la mujer k estaba ya nerviosita perdia cogió al niño lo dejo en la puerta de una casa y se intentó llevar al viejo ke estaba kejandose del lumbago y al chewaka to pedo ke ahora kantaba la canción de ave maria de bisbal. pasaron 11 años desde ke el viejo, la tia de los restaurantes de comida rapida y el chewaka dejaron al bebé del tatoo en la puerta de la kasa de dios sabe kien.  
  
resultó k la casa era de los tios del bebé, k eran, si cabia, mas raros aun ke el trio de aquella noche.  
  
la mujer era una especie de simbiosis entre una jirafa, con un caballo unida a una voz de urraka de esas ke te dejan un pitido en el oido ke no se te va en to el dia.  
  
el hombre parecia un elefante con bigote (k por cierto le hacia parecer un poco bastante ridiculo) y k por alguna extraña razón estaba siempre colorao como un tomate.  
  
el hijo de ambos era si cabia peor aun k los padres (k se le va a hacer, no a todos los toca la loteria) resulta ke el niño era mas ancho ke alto, parecia bueno, el niño ya sin comentarios.  
  
pos esta era la familia con la ke el trio misterioso habia dejado a un bebe llamado harry petas, si si, el del tatoo makarra, resulta ke la familia adams era la unica k le kedaba al chaval, a sus padres se los habia cargado Yola berrocal , no es k fuera mu poderosa, esk era tan fea la jodia ke los mató del susto ke se dieron al verla. weno la kosa sq l pobre chaval tuvo q vivir con esa familia como sclavo y claro l chiko s qdo chikitin (d llevar a dudley, el primo, scalera abajo) xo weno la kosa sq l tio awanto to infeliz los 11 años d su via hasta q derepent alguien l mando una carta y claro los tios asustaos xq al fin y al cabo era un wen sclavo pos le quemaron la carta xo no acabo alli, se dedicaron a mandar mogollon d cartas y claro pos inundaron la casa y tuvieron q salir y s mudaron a otra kasa  
  
l d la inmovilaria les timo y les vendio una chavola n medio dl mar y pa colmo cuando fueron a pasar la noche pos habia tormenta  
  
la cosa s q l d las cartas no queria dejar d mandarlas x lo q nvio a chewaka bueno la verdad es k nuestro heroe petas, si si el del tatoo macarra, estaba to moskeao por k eso de ke unos buitres lo persiguieran de un lao pa otro tirandole cartitas pos la verdad es ke moskea un poco, parecia ke tenia una reserva natural de buitres de toas las clases en su jardin (bueno ahora no tenia jardin por ke estaba en la casa perdia no se sabe en ke rincón del mar)  
  
bueno ke me voy a parla con la historia.  
  
total ke estaban en la casa esa con una tormenta k te cagas y apareció por la puerta, bueno mejor por lo ke kedaba de puerta por ke se la habia cargao el tio bruto del chewaka. en esto ke estaban tos acojonaos, el harry ke no es tonto el chaval se escondió debajo la cama, no es listo ni na el jodio. bueno pos el flipao del tio elefante colorao kiso encarar a chewaka kn un escopetucho del año la polka, la tia cara caballo estaba gritando por tos laos como una condená con esa voz de urraka ke tenia y la foca morse del primo le habia robao el cabrón una tarta, a saber de ke estará hecha, al chewaka.  
  
bueno pos el chewaka llegó to makarra  
  
-wenasssssss, esta harry petas por aki?, ejjjke me el viejo me ha mandao a buscarlo-dijo el chewaka to guaysss. todos señalaron debajo de la cama, y el petas tuvo k salir.  
  
-no fui yo lo juro, yo no keria robarle el bolso a la viejecita ciega y coja de la casa de al lao-decia el petas excusandose.  
  
-ke??-le contestó mas confundio ke dinio el chewaka-weno es igual ke gandalf, me ha mandao a buscarte por ke no venias-le dijo el chewaka buscando algo entre sus bolsillos-donde lo habré puesto?-decia  
  
-a si perdona-dijo harry sakandose la cartera del chewaka del bolsillo,era cleptomano el pobrecillo.  
  
-pero ke me lo has??!!!-dijo el chewaka to cabreao y lo cogió del cuello al pobre chaval.  
  
-aaggg.....lo...aaagg....lo sien .....to -decia el petas morao ke no podia respirar.  
  
al final el chewaka lo solto, es ke tenia un pronto mu malo y era mu agresivo, pero entonces se dio cuenta ke el cerdo del primo se estaba comiendo la tarta y sacó el paraguas mas cutre ke te puedas imaginar y de el con unas chispitas convirtió al primo cerdo en un cerdo de verdad. esto hizo ke la tia cara caballo se pusiera isterica, estaba ke se subia a las paredes. bueno ke yo a lo mio ke siempre me voy por los cerros de ubeda.  
  
k estaba harry to confundio, k koño hacia un tio tan raro no, rarisimo en akella kasa perdia no se sabe donde?se preguntaba el petas.  
  
-bueno pos te preguntaras k hago aki-le dijo el chewaka  
  
-si la verdad-contestó el petas  
  
-pos resulta k eres un tio raro con poderes-le dijo el raro del chewaka  
  
esto lo dejo mas confundio ke dinio bueno ke dinio y k to dios presente k no entendia na de lo ke decia el chewaka.  
  
-pos eso, k eres uno de esos ke puede hacer cosas muuuu raras con palitos y k tienes ke ir a un cole especial-le dijo el chewaka.  
  
despues de hablar un buen rato se preguntó por sus padres ke no tenia ni zorra de kienes eran.  
  
-pos veras xaval, resulta ke tus padrs eran unos agentes ke estaban investigando no se ke, eran los mejores en su campo, ciencias ocultas, hacian un wena pareja, mulder y scully, aunk la mayoria de los casos los dejaban amedias, los llamaban expediente-x, pos resulta ke estaban investigando algo kuando lo ke no debe ser nombrao los atacó, lo ultimo ke lograron decir fue, COÑO KE TIA MAS FEA!!! y....... la verdad esta ahi fuera-concluyó el chewaka.  
  
estoy dejó al petas a cuadros, esa historia era mas aluzinant k los chocotripies ke se tomaba por la mañana. bueno ke al final el chewaka se lo llevó y sus tios se kedaron sin criado. weno q al pobre petas dl tatoo macarra s lo llevo l chewaka xq l dijo q pa poder hacer cosas con l palito (sin mal pensar x favor) pos tenia q ir al cole special pa tios-raros-hacen-cosas-raras-con-palos (seguid sin mal pensar) q dirigia gandalf l viejo  
  
weno la cosa sq al chaval s lo llevo primero a un bar to cutre y medio podrio q l creyo q ningun hicho normal veia xo sq era tan cutre q nadie queria verlo xo weno volviendo al tema, s supone q iban ahi xq x ahi s ntrava a comprar palitos, y una mierda, lo q pasa sq l chewakaa tenia sed y ntonces cuando ya staba muuuuuuu xo q muuuuuuuu xo q muuuuuuuuuu feliz (q m va a ntrar complejo d vaka) pos staba tan feliz q fue a salir otra vez pa la calle xo al bajars dl taburete pos s dio mas d la welta y s fue pal lao contrario, salio a dond l guarro dl dueño tiraba la basura y l pobre petas detras xq no sabia q hacer no, weno q l chewaka borracho pos piso una cascara d platano y s la toño contra la pared q s rompio y callo nmedio d un callejon lleno d gent con sombreros puntiagudos saka ojos y con los famosos palitos y l chaval to feliz: 


End file.
